


LARP and the Fake Jedi

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey realise the bad guys get all the love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARP and the Fake Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of this LARP thing.

“I heard you’re a player, so let’s play a game.”

“Huh?” Rey was tugged away from her thoughts. She looked over at Finn, wondering what he had said. The two were still hiking through the forest. Both sure they were lost, but didn’t want to admit it.

“I said: Do you larp? We should play a game,” Finn repeated (or did he?).

“Larp?” Rey asked, the term sounding familiar to her.

“Live action role playing,” Finn stopped walking. Rey took it as a cue to stop walking too.

“Oh right, like tabletop, but we use ourselves,” Rey said, “or like BDSM but without the sex.”

“...”

“...”

“Anyway, yeah, we should pretend to be Jedi or something,” Finn said.

“...”

“...”

“Finn,” Rey said slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder, “You may have a concussion. But we’re both already, sort of, Jedi.” She held up Obi-Wan’s lightsaber she carried to make her point.

Finn sighed, turning away, “I mean one of us pretends to be a Sith,” he started walking again, Rey followed, Finn continuing, “and the other pretends to be a Jedi. Maybe from like, the Old Republic period, or during the reign of the Galactic Empire I dunno.”

“What’s the point?” Rey asked.

“Well for starters, I’m bored,” Finn answered, “and also why the fuck not? Let’s be real here. We’re never going to get a chance to be the bad guy and everyone _loves_ a baddie! One of us may as well pretend. Get all the fan love.”

“Dibs,” Rey said.

Finn was taken aback, “I think we should maybe-,”

“Dibs,” Rey repeated, interrupting him.  

Silence. They had both stopped walking again.

Finn nodded, “All right, all right. Fine. Who do you want to be?”

“My gramps, obviously,” Rey rolled her eyes like it couldn’t be more obvious (well it wasn’t).

“Anakin Skywalker?” Finn asked with confusion.

“I mean Vader, but same guy,” Rey shrugged.

“All right... Hey! Maybe I could play Obi-Wan. We could re-enact the Mustafar event!”

“Good idea!” Rey said, then looked down at their lightsabers, “Maybe we could... swap lightsabers?”

Finn shrugged a sure-why-not. And they swapped lightsabers. Finn now with Obi-Wan’s, Rey with her grandfather’s. They both stared at the lightsabers for a moment, trying to hold them in their hands. But it was like something made it uncomfortable on purpose.

“You know maybe we should...” Rey held the lightsaber to Finn.

Finn nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I don’t think it really, like” he didn’t finish his sentence as they both swapped lightsabers back, becoming visibly comfortable again.

Being silent for a moment, they looked around, both making sure there was definitely nobody around.

“I’ll still be Vader,” Rey said, activating the lightsaber.

“All right,” Finn activated his own.

Blue blade on blue blade. Interesting, considering the blades have crossed paths before as enemies. Both with a shared history. Tragic, filled with blood-shed. A history of a friendship long gone which powered the outcome of the galaxy.

Not that either of them realised this. Or if they did, not to the full extent.

“How dare you turn against me, Anakin, you two-timing ho,” Finn started.

Rey put down her lightsaber, “You know I don’t think Obi-Wan would say that.”

Looking offended Finn said, “It’s my take on the character!”

“HE WAS AN ACTUAL PERSON!”

* * *

It wasn’t that Hux and Phasma were lost. Except they were. Everyone got lost in these woods...or forest... or whatever one wants to call them.

They hadn’t spoken, mostly because Hux hated whatever game Phasma suggested. But they froze when they heard voices, two figures appearing in their view amongst all the trees.

“How could you!?” It was Finn, he and Rey were fighting. _With lightsabers_. Finn continued yelling, “Why!? What about your wife? Your children!” 

Rey had a wife? Children? Hux and Phasma shared a puzzled look.

“Don’t lecture me, Obi-Wan!” Rey yelled back, “I see through your lies!” Rey swung her lightsaber at Finn, who blocked easily.

What? Since when had Finn been Obi-Wan? They’re insane! Or possessed by the spirits of the dead.

Hux and Phasma stood there in shock. It wasn’t until Finn and Rey got closer when they noticed the two First Order members. Both Jedi quickly put their lightsabers behind their back, although they were still activated.

“We were just-,” Finn started.

“You know just like doing stuff,” Rey said, “practicing.”

Phasma and Hux stared, both open mouthed (again, Phasma had her helmet on so they couldn’t tell).

 Finn confessed, “We were larping.” He looked down at the ground, ashamed.

“Larping?” Hux asked, “What’s larping?”

“Oh!” Phasma said, “Kylo’s forced me to go larping a couple of times. Never wanted to admit it, but it’s kinda fun.”

“But what is it?” Hux asked, annoyed by the lack of answer.

“Live action roleplaying,” Finn explained, “We pretend to be characters and act it out.”

Wondering if this was the perfect time to voice his young dreams of becoming an actor. Hux crossed his arms, staring at Finn and Rey. Perhaps it best not to and Instead he said, “That sounds... fascinating. So who were you...larping?”

“Mind-controlled killer fairies?” Phasma asked, sounding hopeful, “A man who develops a deep and meaningful relationship with a sex doll?”

“Well I’m my grandfather,” Rey said. 

And in unison Hux and Phasma said, “Anakin Skywalker?” 

A beat. “Darth Vader,” Rey corrected. 

Silence.

“Dibs on the Emperor,” Hux finally said.

“Dibs on a clone trooper,” Phasma said.

The other three looked at her, wondering if they should tell her being a clone trooper would sort of defeat the purpose. Considering clone troopers had become Stormtroopers and she was... well. Ya know. But everyone stayed silent.

“And not just any trooper!” Phasma continued, “A captain! Or I guess I could settle on a commander...”

More silence.

Hux decided to add, “And I don’t want to be killed by Belladonna.”

“The pornstar?” Finn, Rey and Phasma all asked at the same time.

Hux stared at them individually, mouth slightly open in surprise, “...uh no, the poison.”

One can only imagine how this will go.

* * *

Kylo was still sitting, petting Doodles who had fallen asleep trying to snuggle up against the bars. Rivana occasionally running up to him to be pet.

“I sense I’m missing out on fun,” Kylo frowned. If only Snoke could just let him leave for fucks sake.

He needed to be brave and just go for it, or come up with a plan. Or _just_ _do it_.   


**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed references to the movie Lars and the Real Girl. As well as to the Supernatural episode LARP and the Real Girl.  
> Maybe some other references. But anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
